


tie-breaker

by elawless



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Summer Exchange 2019, M/M, andrew and allison bond, im stupid late on turning this in, its cute, sute carnival headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elawless/pseuds/elawless





	tie-breaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adverbialstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adverbialstarlight/gifts).

“Is this a joke?” Andrew said, waving the flyer in front of Neil after seeing it obviously laid out in front of him.

The bright orange piece of paper Andrew now held his hand was for a back-to-school carnival that was happening the following Friday night when all of the regular students returned to campus. Neil, in all his curiosity, wondered what it would be like at one of those things. The movies Nicky had made him watch as a part of his “culturalization” made it seem like it would be fun. 

“Why would I joke about that?” Neil responded. “I want to go, do you?”

If it were up to Andrew, he would stay inside and pretend the world doesn’t exist outside of the room he and Neil occupied, but he found it hard to deny Neil what he wanted in life after he had been denied so much.

“Two hours and then I leave.” Andrew said with finality. He threw the flyer in the trash, having memorized the details already.

***  
It had somehow gotten out to the rest of the foxes that Andrew and Neil were going to the back to school carnival and they invited themselves on a makeshift group outing. Nicky and Matt had championed the obligatory group photo in a photo booth and made everyone cram inside. Afterwords only Allison and Renee remained with Neil and Andrew. Inevitably, the two couples got competitive and challenged each other to every game possible. Neil and Andrew won the ring toss, while Renee won the water gun challenge. The hammer strength test resulted in a tie when Allison and Andrew both rug the bell three times in a row and the operator refused to give them any more prizes.

“I believe that’s a tie Minyard.” Allison said, shaking hands with him after the final game. Renee and Neil had no choice but to nod at each other because their hands were so full of toys their person had won for them. 

“Not hardly,” Andrew retorted. 

“Tie-Breaker?” Allison questioned, a smirk playing at her lips.

“It’s required at this point Reynolds,” Andrew let a small smile tug at his lips that only Neil would see. “Gravity Machine, ride it three times times and then ballon toss to see who can get the most points.

“You’re on” Allison agreed.

“Allison, hun you hav-“

“Later Renee, I got this babe.”

Renee leaned over to Neil’s ear, “this isn’t going to end well, she has a slight bit of vertigo.”

Neil could only throw his head back and laugh. Of course Andrew knew that. Why else would have chosen that for a challenge. Of course, Neil would never reveal this, he was accustomed to going along with everyone’s assumption that Andrew doesn’t know things or care about anyone else.

Andrew spared a glance over his shoulder to see the face that accompanied Neil’s laughter. He had every expression of joy Neil had made etched in his brain to call up on the days he found most difficult.

Neil and Renee watched their partners, for lack of a better word, line up together for the ride. It was comical to see them next to each other. They weren’t talking to each other, but obviously standing together. People in the line stared at them like a spectacle of a relationship that has obviously gone down hill and they are about to break up in front of the whole crowd.

The first round on the ride wasn’t too bad. The screams of joy and terror echoed through the ride while Allison and Andrew held their own starting contest, refusing to show any weakness while both their heads threatened to implode. 

They looked like little angry children getting off the ride and immediately getting back in line to go back on while they struggled to walk in an acceptable straight line. Even Andrew took a few missteps before regaining his balance and his pride.

By some miracle, the other foxes noticed Neil and Renee stifling their laughter in their prizes with each other and gravitated to that.

“What’s going on?” Nicky asked.

“He-,” Neil chuckled again, his cheeks hurting from smiling so much. “Andrew and Allison are doing a tie -breaker. They have to ride that anti-gravity thing and then-“ Neil let out another laugh. It was so infectious, Nicky, and now an overly enthusiastic Matt had joined in.

“They have to do the balloon dart game,” Renee finished for him.

“Oh my god, have you recorded this?? I am now. Oh my god.” Nicky laughed.

“Fifty on Andrew” Matt offered, starting the inevitable betting pool.

“You’re on,” Dan challenged. 

The team, save Neil, placed their bets and watched the chaos ensue. Nicky safely took videos of them getting off the second time and getting back on for the last time due to their inability to focus on anything.

When they finally got off the ride for the third time, both Neil and Renee helped them to the balloon arcade stall.  
“You two wanna pay $10 each for ten throws?” The worker asked.

Andrew slammed a $20 bill onto the table without a word. The man took it without question and let them proceed.  
Andrew and Allison hit one and two point balloons for the duration of the first nine of their darts. As fate would have it, or their ridiculously competitive brains would, the points were tied. They had regained their balance and ability to stand and see normally so all that way left was their final dart. People gathered to see what Matt, Dan, and Nicky were all hollering about. Even Aaron and Katelyn gathered as spectators for the final bit.

“Final dart, same time. Highest point wins,” Allison taunted.

Andrew could manage only and eye roll before throwing it without looking when Allison threw hers.

Andrew busted the only 5 point balloon on the board, Allison hit one worth three. There was a collection of cheers for wining bets and sighs at losing money.

“Good game Allison,” Andrew conceded offering to shake her hand. She took it hesitantly before he walked away.

Andrew turned on his heel and brushed his shoulder against Neil, signaling it was time to leave.

“You didn’t have a hard time at all didn’t you?” Neil pressed.

“I considered acting as my major, just to see if I would be good at it. I guess tonight was all the evidence I needed,” Andrew replied. “We stayed three hours by the way, you owe me.”

“Anything,” Neil promised as they walked out of the grounds together.


End file.
